


S is for Strife

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk/Dave.</p><p>Set sometime during the series.</p><p>It was his fault, this fight. He just couldn't stand it anymore, the looks, the words unspoken there. He knew it was awkward, but Dave's stares just made it worse.</p><p>Part Nineteen of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Strife

S is for Strife

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Homestuck is property of Andrew Hussie; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Incest.

Pairing: Dirk/Dave.

Setting: Sometime during the series.

Summary: It was his fault, this fight. He just couldn't _stand_ it anymore, the looks, the words unspoken there. He knew it was awkward, but Dave's stares just made it worse.

Part Nineteen of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stop it." He hisses. He pushes him back, his katana a barrier between them.

"Stop what?" _He_ asks.

Dave.

Light glints from Dave's sunglasses, the sun beating down upon both of them. Sweat drips, nearly into his eyes and he has to blink it away, thankful his own sunglasses masked it.

"You know what." He replies back evenly. They strife again, and this time Dave nearly hits him with his sword, surprising him. He had gained a lot of skills. He had known it, on a certain level, but he hadn't personally dealt with it. It was his fault, this fight. He just couldn't _stand_ it anymore, the looks, the words unspoken there. He knew it was awkward, but Dave's stares just made it _worse_.

"But I _don't_ know. Can you tell me?" Dave asks, obnoxiously.

A clash as they strife again. The sky starts to pink as it the sun starts setting.

"Stop it." He repeats, his tone more desperate now.

Clash.

Clash.

Strife.

Strife.

Again.

And again.

Strife into strife into strife.

" _Stop it, Dave!_ "

He stops. Dave's hand drops down, letting the katana fall to the ground. He walks the remaining distance to stand in front of Dirk. His hands seem to shake as he grabs onto Dirk's sunglasses, making him gasp as he throws them aside. He waits for him to continue-for what, he doesn't know-but he doesn't.

Dave merely stands there, looking at him. He swallows, trying to gather his courage, as he removes Dave's sunglasses. Dave looks at him, eyes staring red into his own orange. The expression on his face takes his breath away.

Dave swallows, licking his lips.

"I'm still _me_." Dirk finally says. "It's not...I know I'm not exactly-exactly _him_ , but that is still _me_. And I can tell you now that I've always loved you. And I'd do all of that over again, to keep you safe."

Dave's eyes widen for a moment, before closing tightly. He mouths something soundlessly for a moment before finally opening his eyes.

" _Dirk_."

He flushes at both Dave's tone and words. He had never...he had never called him by name before, either in his new lifetime as his younger self now or as Dave's beloved Bro. He had never called him by name, despite everything. Until now.

He moves his hands forward hesitantly, still giving Dave time to get away (but he does not), grabbing his face in his hands, looking at him with a tenderness he had never allowed himself to do before, never wanting Dave to see that side of himself.

He kisses him softly, letting himself finally fall in a way he would never have allowed himself before to do.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
